Map databases may be used to provide navigation based features such as routing instructions for an optimum route from an original location to a destination location and map based features such as section and display of maps to manually locate locations or points of interest. Map databases are used in driver assistance systems or driverless systems, or autonomous driving systems.
Conventional procedures for map building are resource intensive. It requires human operators as map coders to manually pinpoint control points (e.g., vertices of polylines) to accurately localize every relevant map objects on or near road surfaces. The amount of human input efforts increases dramatically with higher resolution maps with higher definition requirements. Higher definition maps mean more pixels are included for the same objects. Driving assistance systems (e.g., autonomous cars, self-driving autopilot systems) require higher definition maps to ensure driver/pedestrian safety. For these high definition map applications, conventional map coding procedures are neither cost efficient nor turnaround optimized.